Epic: The Series: S01, E05 The Common Virus
by Brainyxbat
Summary: When Venus goes to M.K.'s school as her guest, a sick guy sneezes on her, giving her his stomach virus by accident. Mannus.


The Common Virus

M.K. woke up around 7, and went downstairs to have a before-school breakfast.

She was wearing a pair of blue plaid pajama pants, a black Hello Kitty sweatshirt, and white ankle boot slippers with black furry trim, and an all-over pattern featuring Hello Kitty's head wearing a blue bow.

She went in the living room, and saw her friend Mandrake sitting on the couch, watching TV like always.

"Morning, Mandrake," She greeted him as she pulled a brush through her messy red hair.

"Hmm?" Mandrake looked up when he heard her, "Oh, mornin', 'K."

"My teacher told me that I can bring a guest with me to school today. Want to come with me?" She asked the Boggan leader. She asked the same question to Ronin, Tara, Mars, and Dagda, but they kindly declined.

"What happens there?" Mandrake asked, with his hands behind his head.

"Well, um," M.K. tried to think of a way to explain school to him. "You sit in a classroom with other kids, and the teacher um, teaches you things," She shrugged.

"Pass," Mandrake said in a dull tone, finding the idea of school boring. M.K. scoffed, and rolled her eyes while smiling.

"I'll ask Venus," She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"You do that," Mandrake trailed off as he continued to watch the show, World's Dumbest, playing on the TV. "Ohh! That's going to leave a mark!" M.K. giggled to herself when she heard him, as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. She sat at the table, and saw Venus sitting across from her, chewing on an apple.

She was wearing a white tank top with black stars, and black trim on the neckhole. She also had on a pair of black shorts with white stars and a crescent moon, and black and white zigzagged striped slippers on her feet.

"Hey, Venus," She greeted her pale friend.

"Hmm?" Venus looked up from her snack, with her mouth full, "Oh, hi," She said, her voice muffled.

"Hey um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Venus smiled, as she swallowed the bite.

"My teacher is allowing me to bring a guest to school with me today," M.K. explained, "Want to come with me?"

"Sure!" Venus said, before taking another bite out of the apple, "Sounds fun."

"Thanks," M.K. smiled as she chewed on a spoonful of cereal, before swallowing, "You can borrow some of my clothes if you want."

"Sounds like a plan," Venus said as she took a last bite out of the red fruit, before throwing the core in the trash can. M.K. ate some more of her cereal, as Venus sipped some water from the glass in front of her.

***Epic-The-Series* **

A few minutes later, the girls finished their breakfast, so they headed upstairs to M.K.'s room.

"Okay, it's a bit cold out, so I think a sweatshirt should do us good," M.K. said, raveling through her closet, as Venus was seated on her bed. "I'll wear this one," She took out a white zip-up hoodie with a winking face, and rainbow-colored sleeves.

"That's cute," Venus giggled.

"Thanks," M.K. smiled as she laid the shirt on her bed next to Venus. "Which one do you want?"

"Hmm, what all do you have?" Venus asked, standing up, and tilting her head in curiosity. "Umm," M.K. looked through her closet again, before pulling out another hoodie.

It was white, with zebra stripes on the sleeves, and the torso. She held it up to Venus' body.

"Hmm, this might look good on you," She said.

"You think so?"

"Yep. Go ahead, and try it." Venus shrugged, took the shirt, and pulled it on when M.K. looked away.

"Sure is comfortable," Venus giggled, as she stretched her arm down, admiring the stripes. The sleeve went down to the knuckle on her thumb.

"It's a bit baggy on you, but it looks good," M.K. said as she headed for her closet again, and pulled out a pair of dark denim super-skinny jeans.

"Will I be wearing those?" Venus asked, "Or do you want to?"

"I was planning on wearing these," M.K. laid them down on top of her shirt, "But I think I've got something for you." She pulled a black Jersey Skater skirt out of her closet, and handed it to Venus, "Try this on for size." She turned away from Venus, giving her friend some privacy again. The pale girl took off her pajama shorts, and pulled the skirt on.

"It fits me good," She piped up as she looked down at herself. The skirt almost went down to her knees. M.K. turned back around.

"Yeah, that looks good," She grabbed her jeans, so Venus automatically turned away. "You can look now," M.K. giggled after she put on the jeans, and winking face hoodie.

"Cool," Venus complimented.

"Thanks," M.K. smiled, "You want to use some jewelry with that?"

"Sure," Venus shrugged, "What all do you have?"

"Hmmm," M.K. looked at the jewelry she had, before choosing something for her. It was a necklace with a black, multi-plated pendant. "How about this?" She held it out for Venus to see.

"That looks cool," Venus took it, and slipped it on over her head, and pulled her long hair up from behind the chain. "Looks good."

"Yep. Oh, you have pierced ears, don't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I have some good earrings for you," The green-eyed redhead looked before she chose the ones she was looking for. They were stud earrings, featuring white turtles, with black shells.

"Those are cute!" Venus gushed as M.K. held them up. "These could work." She took them, and put them in her pointy ears, using M.K.'s vanity mirror as a guide. "Are you going to wear any jewelry?"

"Yep," M.K. went back to the necklaces, and took one that had a black bowtie pendant. She then went for the rings, and pulled a three-coil neon green ring on her right ring finger. She went for her earrings, and put in a pair of studs made to look like tiny cameras.

"Cool," Venus smiled, "Those earrings are cute," She giggled.

"Thanks. Since you're wearing a skirt, how about you wear some knee socks?" M.K. suggested.

"Okay," Venus shrugged. M.K. went to her sock and underwear drawer, and pulled out a pair of white knee socks, that had black trim at the top, and a plaid skull and crossbones printed near the top. She gave them to Venus, who took them, and sat on her bed. She pulled them on her feet, then stood up again. M.K. went to where she kept her bracelets, and pulled out a black wrist cuff, with three rows of silver spikes.

"Want to wear this?"

"Sure," Venus took it, and examined it. "How do I put this on?" She asked curiously.

"Here," M.K. took the cuff, rolled up Venus' right sleeve, and snapped the cuff around her wrist, "There we go."

"Wow!" Venus admired it, holding up her wrist, "How do you get this stuff?"

"I had very rich and spoiling aunts," M.K. shrugged as she pulled out a pair of navy blue shoes, the same ones she wore at California Adventure a couple weeks ago. Venus wasn't sure what she meant by 'had,' but she didn't question it. She didn't want to be nosy.

"Oh," She said, "You have any shoes for me?"

"Yeah," M.K. pulled out a pair of black and white lace-up brogue shoes, "How about these?" Venus sat on her bed again, and put the shoes on her feet.

"These are good," She shrugged, smiling.

"Good thing you wear the same size as me," The green-eyed redhead giggled, as she pulled on a black Hello Kitty backpack with a red bow. "Hmm," She studied Venus in her new outfit.

"What?" The pale girl asked, shrugging awkwardly.

"Something seems missing," M.K. said as she looked at her small friend more, "Wait! I know what it is!" She ran to her vanity, and pulled out a hair band, that had a black bow with white polka-dots. "Take a seat, please," She said, as Venus did so. M.K. put the band on her wrist, and gently grabbed Venus' hair with her hand. She then pulled her hair into a long, low ponytail, making sure the bow was completely visible. "There we go!" M.K. exclaimed happily, "That's better."

"You really think so?" Venus asked, looking at herself in the mirror, "I haven't had my hair up before recently."

"Trust me Ven, it looks fantastic," M.K. assured as she pulled out another hair band, this time with a smaller pink bow, and pulled it up in her own hair.

"Can I show Mandrake?" The pale girl asked shyly.

"Sure, go for it," M.K. smiled. Venus smiled back, before rushing down the stairs.

"Mandrake! Hey, Mandrake!" She called out as she went in the living room.

"What is it, babe?" Mandrake asked, not even looking at his girlfriend.

"Lookie!" Venus said excitedly. The Boggan leader glanced at her, before doing a double take.

"That's new," He chuckled as she twirled around like a dancer.

"M.K. picked them out for me!" Venus said, smiling excitedly.

"You look cute, sweetheart," Mandrake smiled, "Very cute."

"Thanks," Venus blushed, looking away shyly. He finally got up from the couch, and stood in front of Venus.

"You have fun with M.K., sweetheart," He put his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her forehead, "But be careful."

"I will," Venus giggled, as she blushed harder, and hugged him around his waist. He chuckled, and hugged her in return, with one hand on her back, and the other on her head, behind her ears.

"Come on, Venus!" M.K. piped up, as she came down the stairs, "We've got to wait for the bus outside."

"Okay! Bye, Drakey," Venus looked up at her boyfriend sweetly.

"Bye, Ven," He let go of her, allowing her to follow M.K. out the door, "Be careful!"

"I will!" Venus called back as she disappeared out the doorway. Mandrake flopped back on the couch, getting back to his show.

*Epic-The-Series*

"So, we have to take a bus thingie to the school place?" Venus asked M.K. as they stood outside.

"Yep," M.K. nodded.

"What would happen if you came out here too late?"

"If you miss the bus, you'll have to walk yourself."

"Oh."

A minute later, the yellow bus came up, and stopped in front of the girls; then the door slid open, giving them access. They stepped in, and sat near the back in the left row.

"Where are the seat belts?" Venus asked, looking around for them.

"Oh, there aren't any seat belts in the bus," M.K. said awkwardly. Venus held the windowsill tightly, as the doors slid shut, and the bus started to move.

*Epic-The-Series*

A while later, the bus finally arrived at the school.

"Here we are," M.K. said as she stood up, and walked down to the doors, with Venus following. They went out the bus doors, and through the doors to the building.

Venus looked around the hall, as she trailed behind her green-eyed, red-haired friend. There was a lot of teenagers around M.K.'s age in the hall, doing their own thing; Texting, chatting, in person, or on a phone, or whatever. Some were even kissing.

"Want to meet a couple of my friends?" M.K. asked, making Venus snap her attention back to her.

"Oh, sure," She said, "Sounds cool."

"Okay," M.K. headed for her school locker, with Venus following close behind, "Hey, Misty! Kelly!" A couple girls looked up from their lockers.

Misty had wavy, dark brown hair, that went over her shoulders, and she wore all black and white, like Venus. Kelly had brown hair pulled up in a low ponytail with a purple bow hair band, and she wore all purple.

Misty had on a black and white striped shirt under a black lace dress, and wore a black beaded choker on her neck.

On her feet, she wore black knee-socks with two white stripes near the top, and black lace-up sneaker boots. She had a black velour Juicy Couture backpack with her. It looked expensive.

Kelly had on a black tee with a purple torso, along with a short purple skirt, and a purple necklace with a cupcake charm.

On her feet, she wore purple socks with yellow ducks on them, and purple sneakers with white laces. Her backpack was purple and light pink plaid.

"Hey, M.K.!" Misty greeted, as she closed her locker.

"What's up?" Kelly said, as she closed her locker as well.

"I want to introduce you guys to a new friend," M.K. stepped aside, letting Misty and Kelly see Venus, who just shyly stood in place, "This is Venus. She's my guest today."

"Hey," Venus said quietly, waving and smiling timidly.

"Hi, Venus!" Kelly said kindly, "It's nice to meet you." Misty nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. It's same to me with you guys," Venus said shyly.

"Is this your first time at this school?" Misty asked.

"Well, it's my first time at any school at all," Venus said quietly without thinking.

"Really?" Kelly furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and curiosity, "How come?"

"Uh," Venus tried to think of a believable explanation. She was afraid that if she revealed that she was Solar Person, not a Stomper, she'd be looked at as a mental patient, "Well, umm-"

"She had bad parents," M.K. quickly piped up, "They never sent her to school."

"Ohhh," Kelly said, drawing out the 'O.'

"You want to go to the mall with us after school?" Misty asked the pale girl.

"Sure," Venus shrugged, "That sounds fun."

"Cool," Misty nodded. Then the bell rang, signaling their first class getting started.

"Oh, we better get to class," M.K. said as the girls went to the first classroom.

***Epic-The-Series* **

A while later, the girls went to the cafeteria for lunch.

"So, you buy your lunch from this place?" Venus asked, as she looked around. There was a bunch of tables with seats in the room, with a small row of trashcans. Lots of kids were eating lunch at the tables, while some were behind the trashcans.

"Yeah," M.K. said, "But some kids bring their lunch from home."

"Ohhh." After getting their lunch, the girls sat at an empty table.

M.K. got a taco for herself, and a cheeseburger for Venus. Misty got some macaroni and cheese, while Kelly got a cheeseburger like Venus.

"Um, can you guys keep a secret?" Venus asked shyly after swallowing the first bite of her cheeseburger, which she enjoyed.

"Sure we can," Misty smiled.

"What do you need?" Kelly asked.

"Um," Venus looked around, making sure no one else was looking, "I didn't have bad parents. They're actually the king and queen of these people called the 'Solar People,'" She said quietly, "Me and my twin sister are the princesses, and our brother is the prince. Since we're royalty, we had a tutor come to our home to school us when we were kids."

"You're a princess?" Kelly asked quietly, her eyes wide.

"Yep," Venus nodded, "So is my sister. So, can you keep it a secret? People would think I'm crazy if they knew. They'd think I'm lying."

"We promise," Misty assured.

"Cross our hearts," Kelly said, making a cross gesture in front of where her heart was.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Misty asked, changing the subject.

"Actually yes, I do," Venus said, smiling, "His name's Mandrake."

"Mandrake?" Kelly asked, "Cool."

"Any of you have a blank piece of paper, and a pencil?"

"I do," M.K. piped up as she pulled some paper, and a pencil out of her backpack, "Here," She gave them to Venus.

"Thanks," Venus said, as she started to draw a quick sketch of Mandrake, using her memory as a reference. She finished after a couple minutes later, and turned it over, so Misty and Kelly can see it, "That's him."

"Ooh, he's cute!" Misty said, raising her eyebrows, and smiling.

"I'll say!" Kelly agreed.

"I saw him first!" Venus joked, giggling.

"Okay," Misty giggled, "But still, he's a good one."

"Oh, he is," Venus said, admiring the drawing, "He's the sweetest." Suddenly without warning, she heard someone sneezing right behind her head. She quickly turned around, and saw a guy rubbing his nose.

"Sorry," He meekly apologized as he walked away, moaning and holding his stomach.

"Bless you!" She called out to him, then turned back to their table.

"That was kind of rude," Misty said quietly, referring to the guy.

"He said he was sorry," Venus shrugged, "And he sounded sincere."

"True," Kelly agreed.

"I guess so," Misty said.

***Epic-The-Series* **

Meanwhile back at M.K.'s house, Mandrake was still watching TV.

'_I hope Venus is okay,'_ He thought about his girlfriend, who was at M.K.'s school with her. He didn't know what happened there besides what M.K. told him, so he didn't know what to expect. '_Would Venus come back to me without a single scratch? Or will she be covered in cuts and bruises?_' '_And will she come back, and be as healthy as she was before? Or will she be terribly sick? She does have a very slow immune system._'

"Oh, Mandrake?" Bomba piped up from the kitchen, making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" The Boggan leader looked up from the TV, "What is it?"

"I have to go to work, can you take Ozzy for his walk in a half-hour?"

"Sure," Mandrake sighed.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a while," Bomba said as he went out the door.

"Bye," Mandrake said to practically nobody, as Bomba was already gone. Then his thoughts went back to Venus.

'_Will she come back _alive?_ Or will M.K. come home crying, and tell me that she was dead?_'

*A half hour later*

Mandrake looked at the time, and saw that a half hour had passed since Bomba left.

"Guess I have to walk the mutt," He sighed as he stood up, and grabbed the leash from its hook. "Ozzy! It's time for your walk!" He yelled out.

As if on cue, Ozzy came running in excitedly. Mandrake hooked the leash on Ozzy's collar, and they went out the door. "Let's get this over with," Mandrake said to himself, as they headed for the park.

***Epic-The-Series* **

Meanwhile at the school, the girls finished their lunches, so they headed for their next class. Then, when school was over for the day, they went in the parking lot.

"So, you have your own ride?" Venus asked Misty.

"Oh no," Misty said, as they headed towards a black Volkswagen Beetle, "It's my Mom's; I borrowed it from her. Well, there she is."

"Cool," Venus complimented.

"Isn't it?" Misty smiled, "Let's go, girls!" They piled in the small car, and Misty drove them to the mall.

***Epic-The-Series* **

A while later, Mandrake and Ozzy arrived at the park, which had a tall fence around it, so that dogs couldn't get on the road. Mandrake unhooked Ozzy's leash, and flopped down on a bench.

"Go crazy," He said in a dull tone. Ozzy ran over to a group of dogs.

"That your dog?" A guy asked, as he sat next to Mandrake.

"Nah, he's my friend's," Mandrake said, "She had school today."

"She your girlfriend?"

"No," Mandrake rolled his eyes, "One of her friends is my girlfriend."

"What does she look like?" Mandrake sighed, and pulled a picture of Venus out of his shirt.

"That's her. Her name is Venus."

"Wow, she's pretty," The guy raised his eyebrows at the picture of the pale girl.

"Well, you're out of luck buddy, 'cause she's mine," Mandrake put the picture back in his shirt.

"I totally understand," The guy nodded.

"Good," Mandrake said dully, "'Cause I'm not letting her go anytime soon."

"She seems like a good one," The guy said.

"Oh, she is. She's a total angel," Mandrake smiled, thinking of his girlfriend.

"Hey, isn't the dog you had a pug?"

"Yeah, why?" The guy simply pointed to the group of dogs, where it looked like Ozzy was being bullied by the bigger dogs. He widened his eyes in shock.

"Excuse me for a second," The Boggan leader got up from the bench, and went towards the bullying dogs. Even though he didn't like Ozzy that much, he didn't want to see him get picked on by bigger mutts.

"HEY!" He yelled, as he picked up Ozzy, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The dogs, frightened by the Boggan leader's appearance, ran away immediately, whining in fear.

"Come on, let's go home," Mandrake sighed as he put him down, hooked his leash back on his collar, and they walked out of the park. "Those mutts aren't worth it." Ozzy smiled, and jumped up and down and barked happily.

"You're welcome," Mandrake said dully, "But if you tell _anyone_ about this, you'll be down to one leg." Ozzy immediately stopped jumping.

A while later, they arrived home.

"Hey, Dad!" Dagda greeted from the couch in the living room, "Where have you been?"

"Hey, son. I was just walking the mutt," Mandrake said as he hung up Ozzy's leash, letting him run free around the house. He then sat on the couch next to Dagda. "M.K. and Venus back yet?"

"No, not yet," Dagda shook his head.

"God, how long does that school thing last?!" Mandrake exclaimed, leaning his head back in frustration.

"They'll be back around three PM," Nod piped up, as he sat on the chair. M.K. had told him about school, to explain why's she was absent most of the day, so he automatically knew.

"Three?" Mandrake furrowed his eyebrows, sitting back up.

"It's a bit past three right now," Dagda said, looking at the clock. "You worried about Venus, Dad?"

"Very much so," Mandrake leaned back again.

"Overprotective, much?" Nod smirked.

"Hey, she could get hurt over there! Or sick!" Mandrake yelled angrily, "Maybe even killed!" Sorry," Nod raised his hands up, and smiled sheepishly.

"I-it's fine, I guess," Mandrake shook it off, "But still. She could get hurt, or sick."

"You've got a point," Nod said in agreement.

***Epic-The-Series* **

Meanwhile with the girls, they had arrived at the mall, the same one M.K., Venus, and the others went before their trip to California.

"Come on, let's go!" Misty said excitedly, as the girls filed out of the Beetle car.

Misty pulled out a British flag coin purse with black embellishments out of her backpack. Kelly pulled out one like it, but with purple embellishments instead of black.

"Cool cases," Venus complimented, "We didn't have things like that back at my home."

"Thanks," Misty smiled, as she laid her backpack on her seat, in front of the steering wheel.

"What's your home called?" Kelly asked.

"It's called the Solar Valley," Venus explained briefly.

"Cool," Kelly said as she laid her backpack on her seat up front next to Misty's. "Let's go!"

A while later, the girls, sans Venus, had finished up at one of the stores, one called Forever 21.

'_These stores sure have weird names,'_ She thought, smirking. Misty, Kelly, and M.K. came out, each holding one shopping bag.

Misty bought a white puffy-sleeved shirt with black polka-dots, and a black crocheted collar, along with a gold ring featuring two black roses.

Kelly bought a pair of light purple sandals, the top accented with a dark blue bow, along with light purple and white gingham pajama shorts with a light purple bow on the waistband.

M.K. bought a pair of I Love London socks, and a white tunic top accented with black sequin bows.

"I picked something out for you," She said to Venus, who waited outside on a bench, after saying she felt kind of weird. She held up a necklace with a black handlebar mustache charm. Venus smiled, and took it in her hands.

"Thanks," She said quietly, still feeling funny. She pulled it over her head above the one she was already wearing, and pulled her ponytail out from behind it.

"You feeling any better, Venus?" M.K. asked as she sat beside her.

"Not really," Venus shrugged, "I don't get it. I got plenty of sleep last night, and I ate a healthy breakfast."

"You don't think it has to do with that guy sneezing on you at school, do you?" Misty asked, as she sat at Venus' other side.

"Maybe," Venus shrugged.

"He seemed to be sick to his stomach at the time," Kelly said, "I saw him um, emptying out his stomach in a trash can," She finished awkwardly. The other girls grimaced in disgust.

"I think it's that," Venus concluded, moaning, "'Cause my stomach hurts."

"Want me to take you home?" M.K. asked, laying her hand on her shoulder.

"Sure," Venus said weakly.

"Misty, can I borrow your car?" M.K. asked her Goth friend.

"Sure, but can you bring it back when she's at your house?" Misty asked, "My mom would kill me if I came walking home."

"Okay, I'll bring it back," M.K. promised as she took Venus' hand, "Keep an eye on my stuff, will you?"

"We will," Kelly smiled.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a bit," M.K. said as she and Venus headed for the exit.

***Epic-The-Series* **

"Well, here we are," M.K. said to Venus, who was holding her stomach, and moaning in agony.

"I can walk from here," Venus said weakly as she opened the door, and stumbled out, "Have fun with your friends."

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit. Feel better soon!" M.K. said as she shut the door, then drove back to the mall. Venus watched the car go off, then went slowly to the door, and rang the doorbell.

***Epic-The-Series* **

Meanwhile, Mandrake and Dagda were still watching TV when they heard the doorbell ring.

"It's open!" Ronin yelled out from the kitchen before Mandrake, who glared at him, could get up. Then the door opened, and Venus stumbled in.

"Hey guys," She said weakly.

"Hey sweethea- Venus!" Mandrake widened his eyes and shot up from the couch when he saw her moaning and holding her stomach, "Are you okay?"

"No," Venus shook her head weakly, before she flopped down on the couch, as Mandrake sat next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts," She moaned as she moved onto his lap, and leaned on his shoulder.

"Oh," He wrapped his arms around Venus' small body, and gently hugged her, "You poor thing," He kissed her forehead, as she laid her hand on his chest, still moaning.

"Hey sis," Mars greeted as she walked into the living room, and sat on the chair, "Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"Her stomach hurts," Mandrake explained as Venus weakly shook her head.

"Oh," Mars said in pity, "That's too bad."

"Some dude sneezed on me at lunch," Venus explained. Mars grimaced in disgust.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Ugh, that's gross."

"And rude," Mandrake remarked as he rubbed Venus' back, over her baggy sweatshirt.

"He said he was sorry," Venus shrugged. Suddenly, she froze with wide eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Mandrake asked frantically. Venus didn't answer; she just jumped on the floor, and ran in the bathroom, covering her mouth with her hand. Mandrake widened his eyes, and ran to the bathroom, with Mars following him, when he heard his girlfriend puking in there. Then he heard the sink running, before hearing her rinse out her mouth, then spit the water out in the sink.

A minute later, Venus went stumbling towards him, moaning more than earlier.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Mandrake asked in concern. She merely shook her head, looking miserable.

"You want to go to bed early?" Venus weakly nodded her head. "Okay," Mandrake lifted her up like a princess, and went to the nearest guest room. He then laid her on the right side of the bed, so she was sitting up, and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

"Want me to make you some chicken soup, sis?" Mars asked Venus from the doorway.

"Sure," Venus said quietly, nodding.

"You cook?" Mandrake asked the pale redhead in surprise.

"Yep," She shrugged. "Be back in a minute," She ran for the kitchen. Mandrake sighed sadly, and sat on the edge of the bed next to his sick, miserable girlfriend.

"I'm sorry you had to get sick, sweetheart," He hugged her from the side, and kissed her head.

"Don't," Venus shook her head, as she leaned on his shoulder, "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, but still," He rubbed her arm, over her sweatshirt, "Um, I'll be right back," He got up, being careful not to hurt her, and went to use the bathroom.

While he was gone, Venus took off her necklaces, her wrist cuff, which she set on the nightstand next to the bed, and her shoes, which she set on the floor. Then she pulled off her skirt, setting it on the bed next to her, and put on a pair of Jack Skellington Pajama pants. But she kept her sweatshirt on, and kept her hair up. Then Mandrake was on his way back, but Mars stopped him.

"I finished the soup," She gave him a small bowl with chicken soup and a spoon inside, "Want to give it to her?"

"Sure," Mandrake shrugged as he took the bowl, and went back to the guest room, being careful not to spill. "Hey, Venus?" He said to get her attention. She looked up from the bed. "Here," He carefully handed her the bowl of soup, not wanting to spill any on her.

"Thanks," Venus smiled weakly, but gratefully, as she took it carefully. She scooped some up in her spoon, and slowly sipped it up. "That's good. Thanks." She said, still smiling.

"Well, you're welcome, but don't thank me," He chuckled as he sat at her left side, and kissed her head, making her giggle quietly, "Thank your sister. She's the one who made it."

"Okay, I will the next time she comes in here," She said as she sipped some more soup. Then her stomach started hurting again, making her start moaning again.

"Still feeling icky?" Mandrake asked.

"Yeah," Venus said weakly as she set the bowl on the nightstand, and leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Are you going to, you know, again?" He asked her, not wanting to say 'throw up' in front of her. He figured she didn't want to hear it.

"N-no, I don't think so," She shook her head from its place on his shoulder, "I think I just need some sleep."

"Okay," Mandrake smiled, as he laid her down, making sure her head went on the pillow, "Just try and get some sleep now. If you need me, just holler." He kissed her forehead, then got up, and went in the living room, as Venus drifted off to sleep.

"Hey Mandrake," Mars said as she sat on the chair in the living room, while the Boggan leader sat on the couch next to Dagda.

"Hey Dad," Dagda said.

"Hey guys," He said back.

"How's Venus?" The young Boggan asked.

"She's still feeling sick," Mandrake said, "She fell asleep a second ago."

"I hope she feels better soon," Mars said, concerned about her sister.

"I'm sure she will," Dagda assured his father.

"Yeah," Mandrake sighed, "She didn't deserve this."

"Yea," Mars agreed, "That jerk at M.K.'s school did this to her," She said bitterly.

"If I ever see that guy, I'm going to kill him," Mandrake growled with gritted teeth.

"Ditto," Mars said, raising her hand.

"Um, Mandrake?" Venus called out quietly, but loudly enough for him to hear. Mandrake glanced at the door, before turning to Mars and Dagda.

"Excuse me for a second," He got up, and walked towards the guest room, where he saw Venus just barely awake. "You okay, sleepyhead?" He asked, smiling.

"I couldn't sleep," She said quietly, gazing at the covers timidly.

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" Mandrake asked her as he sat at her left side.

"No," Venus weakly shook her head, as she carefully leaned over, and sipped some soup from the spoon, "My stomach pains kept me awake."

"Aye," Mandrake gently hugged her, as she carefully sat on his lap, "That's awful." Venus merely nodded her head from its place on his chest.

"They're about a 7, or 8," She said as she laid her hand on his chest.

"Huh?" Mandrake furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"On a scale of 1 to 10," Venus briefly explained.

"Oh," Mandrake said, getting it, "7 or 8?" He asked in shock. Venus simply nodded. Then she widened her eyes, and ran in the bathroom again.

He cringed when he heard her throwing up again. Then after she rinsed out her mouth, she came back in the room. He merely stretched out his arms, knowing what she wanted. She crawled across the bed, and sat on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her small body, and gently embraced her as she leaned her head on his chest.

"Hey guys," M.K. piped up as she stopped at the doorway, "How're you doing, Venus?" The pale girl merely shrugged, not saying a word.

"She isn't feeling so good," Mandrake spoke for her, as he rubbed her back.

"Oh," M.K. said in pity, "That's too bad. Well, I have to do my homework. Feel better Venus," She walked upstairs to her room.

"So, was the school place fun?" Mandrake asked the pale girl once M.K. was gone.

"Mmhmm," She nodded, "It was, I guess."

"It was boring, wasn't it?" Mandrake smirked after a couple seconds of silence.

"Yeah, it kind of was," Venus giggled weakly, "But I met a couple of M.K.'s friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they were nice," Venus nodded again.

"That's good," Mandrake smiled, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt any more than you already are."

"Well, I'm not exactly hurt," Venus giggled, "I'm just sick. Plus, if someone tried to hurt me, I'd take care of them. I'm a tough girl."

"True, but still," The Boggan leader hugged his girlfriend tighter, "I couldn't take it if you got hurt."

***Epic-The-Series* **

A while later, it was a couple hours before everyone went to bed.

Nod and Ronin had gone back to Moonhaven around an hour ago, after telling Venus to get well soon. The said girl had just finished brushing her teeth, with a toothbrush M.K. bought for her.

She also pulled the hair band out of her messy hair, and left it on the counter, where M.K. could find it. After flossing, she slowly went back in the guest room where Mandrake was waiting. Her stomach was still hurting, as she held it, moaning.

"Hi," She smiled shyly, as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Hey cutie," He said, smiling. Venus giggled, before she yawned, and rubbed her eyes. "You tired?"

"Mmhmm," Venus nodded as she laid on her back, "Very much so. Um, could you stay with me, please?"

"Of course I will," Mandrake assured, as he rubbed her shoulder, and kissed her forehead, "You just focus on getting some rest now, sweetheart." He laid down next to his girlfriend, facing her.

"Okay," Venus yawned again as she relaxed and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Mandrake pulled her in a hug, and rubbed her back over her sweatshirt. He kissed her forehead as she moaned in agony from her stomach pains.

"Get better soon, sweetheart," He whispered, as he laid his hand on the back of her hair and kissed the top of her head, as he drifted off to sleep himself.

***Epic-The-Series* **

The next morning, Mandrake was the first of the pair to wake up. He felt Venus breathing calmly, as she was still sleeping in his arms.

A couple seconds later, he felt her move, so he looked down, and saw her yawning and rubbing her eyes with her arm.

"Hey sleepyhead," He smiled, getting her attention. She looked up at him, her eyes barely open,

"Oh hi," She said drowsily, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"How's your stomach feeling?"

"Hmm, I think it's feeling better," She said.

"That's good," Mandrake smiled as he kissed her forehead. Her cheeks turned a light pink as a small smile grew on her face.

"Yeah," She said shyly, "I don't think I'll be um, you know, for a while if not at all." She didn't want to say 'throw up' out loud, afraid that her stomach might get some bad ideas.

"That's good." Mars came by the door.

"Mornin' sis," She went in the room. Mandrake and Venus sat up, so the pale girl sat on his lap, "How're you doing?"

"Fine, I guess," Venus shrugged, "My stomach still hurts, but not as much as yesterday."

"'Least it's getting better," Mars said positively, "You want some chicken soup, like you did last night?"

"Sure," The pale girl said, "I'd like that."

"Okay," Mars got up, "Be back in a jiff!" She took the empty bowl, and walked out of the room, leaving Mandrake and Venus alone.

"So, was anyone else nice to you at the school place?" The Boggan leader spoke up after a second of silence.

"Mmm, yea," The pale girl shrugged, "I did get stared at a bit," She giggled.

"That's understandable," Mandrake chuckled as he poked her nose, making her giggle again.

"I think I heard some girls laughing and calling me a freak though," Venus said quietly.

"Oh, don't listen to them, sweetheart," Mandrake kissed her forehead, "You're not a freak."

"Thanks," Venus smiled shyly. Mars came back with a small bowl of soup, which she gave to Venus. She took a small sip from the spoon, then started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Mandrake smiled down at her.

"At lunch yesterday, I told M.K.'s friends about us, well you more specifically, and I even drew out a sketch of you for them to see. And," She giggled some more, into her sweatshirt sleeve.

"What?" Mandrake said, still smiling.

"They said you were cute," Venus giggled.

"Really?" The Boggan leader raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah," The pale girl nodded, "But I told them that you were with me, and they respected that."

"That's good," Mandrake hugged her a bit tighter, "'Cause I'm not letting you go anytime soon, kiddo," He kissed her head, and ruffled her hair, making her giggle some more.

"Hey guys," M.K. piped up as she appeared at the doorway.

She was clad in a black oversized tee that said "Sleep All Day" in white capital letters, navy blue pajama pants with white stars in an allover pattern, along with a green bow on the waistband. She also had on grey slipper boots with white fur trim, and a pattern featuring black outlined owls.

"How are you doing, Venus?"

"Mm, fine I guess," Venus shrugged, "Still feeling a bit icky though."

"Oh, that's too bad," The redhead replied in pity, "Well, I have to take a shower before I head to school. Feel better Venus," She walked towards the bathroom after grabbing a towel and washcloth, and a light tan and white polka-dotted bathrobe.

"So, they really thought I was cute?" Mandrake asked Venus after M.K. was gone.

"Yep," Venus nodded as she giggled, "One of them said 'Ooh, he's cute,' then the other said 'I'll say.'"

"Huh," Mandrake raised his eyebrows, "I've never been called cute before."

"And now you have," Venus shrugged, "And surprisingly, it's not by me," She giggled.

"You think I'm cute?" The pale girl shrugged,

"Yeah," She looked away shyly, red in the face.

"Well thanks, but truth to be told, you're the cute one," Mandrake chuckled as he poked her nose, making her giggle some more.

***Epic-The-Series***

"Hey guys," M.K. piped up about 20 minutes later as she went to the doorway again.

This time, she was clad in indigo denim jeans, a Wonder Woman hooded sweatshirt, with a matching necklace ankle socks, and rubber bracelet. She also had the same ponytail holder in her wet hair, except the bow was red instead of pink. On her back, she had the same Hello Kitty backpack from yesterday. She also had on some frog front-and-back stud earrings. Venus started giggling in her hand.

"What's so funny?" M.K. smiled.

"I like your earrings," Venus giggled as she pointed to one.

"Oh, thanks. Well, I have to head to school. Feel better Venus," M.K. headed for the door as she grabbed her lunch bag, and a pair of blue sneaker boots with white laces and an allover pattern of white stars.

"Have fun!" Venus called out to her.

"I will!" M.K. called back as she went outside to wait for the bus.

"So, you still feeling okay?" Mandrake said after a second of silence.

"Yeah," Venus nodded, "I'm feeling kind of warm though."

"Maybe it's your shirt," Mandrake joked as he gently pulled of her shirt sleeve.

"No, I don't think it's that," Venus giggled, "It's mostly in my head. Plus I'm feeling kind of chilly too." She shivered a bit for emphasis.

"Hang on," Mandrake stood up on the floor and kissed her forehead, "I'll get M.K.'s dad." He started to head for the door, but stopped and went back to the bed.

"What is it?" Venus asked curiously. Mandrake said nothing as he laid his hand on her forehead.

"Wow, you are warm," He headed back for the door, "I'll get M.K.'s dad."

***Epic-The-Series***

After a few seconds, the thermometer in Venus' mouth let out some faint beeps. She opened her mouth to let Bomba take the thermometer out.

"What does it say?" Mandrake asked as Venus closed her mouth again.

"101," Bomba briefly said as he saw the number on the thermometer, "Looks like you've got a fever, Venus. I'll get some medicine for you." He stood up, and headed for the kitchen. Mandrake hugged Venus from the side as she leaned on his shoulder.

"No wonder I was feeling warm and chilly at the same time," Venus laid her hand on her forehead, "'Least my stomachache is gone."

"Yeah," Mandrake smiled. He felt the pale girl shiver a bit, so he grabbed the blanket off the bed, and covered her back and shoulders with it.

"Thanks," Venus smiled shyly.

"Anytime, sweetheart," Mandrake hugged her tighter as he kissed the side of her head.

"Ugh, I hope I get better soon," Venus moaned as she moved on his lap, and leaned on his chest.

"I hope so too babe," Mandrake stroked her long hair in comfort, "I hope so too."

***Epic-The-Series***

A while later, the couple were sitting together on the couch, with Venus' head on Mandrake's chest, and his arms around her small, shivering body.

"Hey guys!" M.K. piped up as she came in through the door. "How're you doing, Venus?"

"Good, I guess," Venus shrugged.

"She has a fever," Mandrake piped up as he rubbed her back, "It was 101."

"Oh, that's too bad," The redhead sat in the chair, feeling sympathy, "I hope you feel better soon."

"I do too," Venus said quietly. She took a sip from her cup of water on the table. M.K. took out her notebook, and set it on her lap. "What're you doing?"

"My homework," M.K. shrugged.

*The next morning*

Mandrake blinked open his tired eyes, and shielded them from the bright sun that came in through the windows. He felt something move on him, so he looked down and saw Venus sleeping in his arms. He was about to wake her up, but decided against it, remembering that she was sick.

But a few seconds later, he felt her move again. He looked down, and saw her yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead," He smiled as she looked up at him, and blinked open her eyes.

"Oh, hey," Venus smiled back shyly.

"How're you feeling? Any better?"

"Hmm, I think so," Venus shrugged, "I'm feeling less warm and chilly."

"That's good," Mandrake kissed her forehead, making her cheeks turn pink, "Hmm, you don't feel as warm as yesterday."

"Mornin', guys!" M.K. piped up from the doorway.

She was clad in a grey off-shoulder sweatshirt that said 'Meow University' in black letters with a heart and a cat between them, black sweatpants with 'Love' in white letters on the right leg, and a pair of I love London socks. Venus recognized them as the ones she bought yesterday.

"How're you doing, Venus?"

"Good I guess," The pale girl shrugged, "I think my fever's gone down."

"I can check if you want," M.K. offered.

"Sure, thanks."

***Epic-The-Series***

M.K. took the thermometer out of Venus' mouth, and checked the number.

"Huh, 99," M.K. said in surprise, "Looks like it is going down."

"That's good," Mandrake smiled as he hugged Venus a bit.

"Yeah," Venus agreed as she leaned on his chest.

"You feel up to going to school with me today?" The redhead asked her. The pale girl shrugged.

"Sure," She stood up on the floor, and was about to follow M.K. up to her room, but Mandrake grabbed her by her sides, and pulled her back.

"Ohhhh, no no no! I'm _not_ letting you go back there, and get sick again little missy!" He said like she was a child.

"Ohhh fine," Venus whined and giggled, "But this is the last time, mister. I won't let you order me around, or else I'll," She finished by poking his stomach.

"Hey!" Mandrake snickered as he pushed her hand away.

"Just a warning," Venus giggled.

The End

**(A/N: There's another Epic: The Series episode done. This is just a regular one, so this one only has one chapter. World's Dumbest doesn't belong to me. XD)**


End file.
